Empty Handed
by Albinina
Summary: Poor Overseer. First, he had to fight a holy war without any clothes in the body of Gino Gambino, and now he has to deal with the wrath of the Sentinel. A tale of what may have happened to our two favorite demi-gods after Demonbusters. Sentinel/Overseer.


What does one do when one is up late and seeking fanwork of their OTP while listening to large amounts of Vocaloids?

Write a fanfic of their very own! SentiSeer shippers, enjoy my first fanfic (on this account) !

* * *

-_Start-_

It's one thing to start a holy war with one of your best friends over an earthworm. It's another thing to spend decades upon decades as a mollusk inside a tank of half-decent saltwater, where your only worshippers are scuba-gear wearing fanatics. It's _another _thing to have to possess a skinny twig of a boy and attempt to fight aforementioned friend-now-enemy without clothes or holy powers.

And it's _another_ thing to end up straddled by said enemy with a mace about to be applied directly to your forehead. That is, until both you and your frienemy get completely owned and tossed like ragdolls by the party-crasher known as Jack, ruler of all things Halloweeny.

And after all that, it's a completely whole other thing to end up carrying the shopping bags of the person who used to be your friend and used to be your enemy but is now your, what? Acquaintance?

The Overseer, His Clamminess himself, wondered if the ability to die was really that much of a bad thing. After a few weeks after the whole ordeal, he still wasn't used to the fact that he wasn't the Great Overseer anymore, nor was he immortal.

"Oi, what are you lagging behind for?" snapped the equally mortal Sentinel as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Catching her neon-blue glare with eyes hidden behind silver bangs, the Overseer straightened up at once, his arms still weighted down with mountains of bags of merchandise from Durem Depot, Barton Boutique, Dernier*Cri and other fine shopping establishments. Other pedestrians walking the streets of Gaia stopped in their tracks to stare and ogle the two demi-gods who had dragged every Gaian into a war just a few weeks before. Neither the Sentinel nor the Overseer paid too much attention to them though. They were used to such stares, especially His Clamminess, who had gathered followers wearing only -- well, nothing.

"Sorry, kink in my spine," mumbled the Overseer as he set down his burden to rub at his backbone. Even now, after all he had been through, he still had a habit of being a bit polite to everyone and anyone, including the sharp Sentinel herself. In response, Her Infernal Majesty narrowed her unusual eyes at His Clamminess with clear disapproval in her eyes.

"Well, hurry up about it. I still need to hit Gambino Outfitters," remarked the Sentinel, ignoring the fact that GO was all the way on Isle de Gambino. "Sasha was a good supporter of mine and I wouldn't be doing my wardrobe any favors if I skipped her." It seemed that even demonic and semi-corrupted demi-goddesses thought that retail therapy was the best solution for everything. Shooting another disapproving glance at the Overseer, she added, "Honestly, how could anyone stand to actually walk around _naked_?"

"...It feels good, man,"said the Overseer to himself as he bent down to retrieve his burden of countless shopping bags. He expected that the Sentinel would simply ignore his plight and keep on walking without him, leaving him behind. Which was why he was pretty surprised to look up and see her black and red clad form in front of him.

"Hey, my hand _is_ empty, you know..." said the Sentinel as she extended her open right hand to the Overseer. "Aren't you doing to do something about it?"

"..." The Overseer said nothing as he drew himself up to his full height, barely standing half of an inch over Her Infernal Majesty. He glanced down at the extended hand then to the Sentinel herself before allowing himself a smile. Now, after all the years and days of seeing his friend as a far-off enemy, here was a change he was okay with. Moving all the shopping bags to his left hand, His Clamminess accepted Her Infernal Majesty's right hand with his own.

Thinking that everything could only get better from now on, the Overseer moved forward, still clutching the Sentinel's hand and the mountain of shopping bags. However, he found himself rooted to the spot and held back by the hand in his grasp. Looking back over his shoulder, the Overseer found the Sentinel standing quite still and staring at him. Her expression was a surprising mix between dumbfounded and horrified with the slightest tinge of red staining her cheeks. This was something that His Clamminess did not foresee.

"...I-I was just offering to help carry some of those bags, creep!" The Sentinel suddenly screeched after a moment of only staring at the Overseer. She yanked her hand away from his and shook it before wiping it vigorously on the side of her bodysuit. The Overseer reeled back and nearly fell over from the sudden change in balance. As he set down the shopping bags, his confusion slowly shifted to realization as the wheels started turning in his head again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just misunderstood -- " stammered the Overseer as he tried to explain himself. However, his mouth couldn't form anything coherent what with all the stares from the Gaians around them. The Sentinel didn't help either, as all of her raging was making a giant scene for everyone.

"Oh, you misunderstood alright! You can just go carry all of them by yourself then! Go get run over for all I care!" The Sentinel finally snapped, but not throwing in a 'grr' at the end. With that, she seemed to calm down a bit, but she still looked quite furious with His Clamminess. Quivering with silent rage, Her Infernal Majesty stomped her way past the Overseer and this time, she didn't bother waiting up for him or his impossibly heavy load.

The Overseer sighed as he leaned down to pick up the mountain of shopping bags and follow after the Sentinel. What was her problem? he wondered. After all, this was the demi-goddess who had quite literally jumped and straddled him at the climax of the Demonbusters war. So why was she getting so wound up over a simple hand-holding?

If some people were so hard to understand and deal with, perhaps mortal death wasn't so bad after all.

-_fini-_

* * *

I think that the theme song for SentiSeer would be World is Mine. The Sentinel looks demanding enough to fit Miku's 'number one princess' role and the Overseer would just be perfect as the always eager-to-please Kaito. The problem is that I don't know if either of them can sing. xD

Review please? It's been a while since I've written fanfiction like this and I'd love to hear your opinion of how I did. Especially since I may have made them a little OOC. SlightlySuicidal!Overseer and Tsundere!Sentinel anyone?


End file.
